


事后清晨

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷早上醒来发现身边躺了个人





	事后清晨

**Author's Note:**

> 事情是这样的  
> 买了 loewe的事后清晨小样  
> 又正好赶上自己生日  
> 就想着  
> “嘿，我们为什么不以这个为题来写篇贺文呢”  
> 然后就这样了
> 
> 感谢太太  
> 不能更感谢  
> 再感谢下去可能要上土味情话了  
> 而我拒绝  
> 最后的矜持【。

叫醒Bertie的不是午后日光，而是来自身后隐秘部位不可言表的坠胀感。  
他理所当然地把这种感觉归咎为那些算不上新鲜的贝壳类，并决定不让它成为自己和甜美梦乡之间的阻碍，毕竟他的大脑还浸泡在昨日灌进腹中的酒精里，有些昏昏沉沉。  
他把胳膊环上旁边的枕头，蓬松又散发着洗晒过香气的棉织物贴在脸上，他的精神再次涣散。  
直到他听到来自枕头的一声轻哼。  
Good lord.  
两只蓝色眼睛瞪得滚圆，死死地盯着“枕头”上搭着的几绺深棕色发丝。  
他现在抱着的该不是个人吧！  
惊恐像当头泼上的一桶冰水，凉意瞬间从头窜到脚指头尖。  
我的老天！他做了什么！  
他抱着最后一丝希望，缓慢地将另一只手探进被子。  
赤裸的胸部，well，这还能接受，腰部，还有..........下体...........  
Bertie死死咬住嘴唇才没有让自己哀嚎出声。  
他尽可能小心地抽出手，虽然他也知道自己在控制不住地颤抖。些许闷在被中许久的气味从间隙溢了出来，钻进他的鼻子里。  
For the love of god.  
他用无数次午夜趁着Jeeves睡着，偷偷跑去盥洗室清洗手帕的经历发誓，那绝对不是什么栗子花，而是实打实的..........  
冷静，Wooster，冷静。  
快动脑子想想你要怎么办。  
但其实他知道，即使以他这样的智商都知道。  
并没有什么可想的，一切都是那么显而易见。  
要是男性，他的社交圈可能毁于一旦。这里不是公学，这也不是那些躲在宿舍里两个少年偷偷的试探的充满青涩与好奇的“游戏”。Bertie Wooster跟他其中一个朋友上了床。对方一但把这件事揭露出去，他可能甚至需要换个地方度过他的下半辈子。就算不说，他也将永远处于无法面对这个人的尴尬处境中。  
如果是女性的话，事情将变得简单而绝望。他将不再有任何逃脱的可能性，他必须娶她，而且是马上。  
一位女士的名节高于一切。  
就连Jeeves也无法再次拯救他。  
Jeeves..........  
这个名字在他的脑子里开始打转。  
他要是知道了.........会怎么看待他的主人呢？  
不屑？失落？悲伤？厌恶？  
或者说他已经知道了？  
并从昨日开始就一直在品味着名为嫉妒和悔恨的苦果？  
不要妄想了，Bertie Wooster。  
他只是你的男仆。  
从前，现在，将来。  
Bertie突然很想哭。  
他无法自抑地期盼着这一切都未曾发生。  
虽然这不会拉近他们的距离分毫。  
但好歹当Jeeves下次推开门，脸上还会是那种职业又亲切的微笑。  
他不希望Jeeves讨厌他。  
然而这也只是希望了。  
男仆有选择自己主人的权利，而在经历过这种事之后，Jeeves很可能会选择离开。  
Bertie透过雾蒙蒙的眼看到床头的闹钟。  
再过一会就是Jeeves来叫醒他的时间了。  
Bertie觉得自己无法面对这种事。  
他想逃跑。  
或许快速穿好藏在床底下或者衣柜，趁Jeeves不注意再溜出家门？  
或许楼层也不算很高，从窗户逃出去也可以？  
或许干脆在他进来的时候打晕他？  
想到这里他也忍不住微笑起来，然后吸了吸鼻子。  
他决定好好面对。  
不管他接下来会经历什么。  
他把手脚从对方身上移开的时候，对方再次发出了声音。  
Bertie吓了一跳，猛地翻身然后掉下了床。  
他趴在床边小心翼翼地看向那一团被被子包裹住的生物。  
好在对方没有醒。  
他轻手轻脚地开始捡拾地上的衣物，一件一件地套回身上。  
就像平时Jeeves帮他做的那样。  
这样好歹Jeeves进来的时候，看到的场面不会那么不堪。  
想着想着眼泪又要掉下来了，Bertie坐到床边，用力地把袜子往脚上套了套。  
背后响起了窸窸窣窣的声音，他背脊一僵。  
“.........早，早上好”Bertie的声音像身体一样锈死了。  
对方低声笑了。  
Bertie不可思议地回头看向对方。  
“Good morning, sir”


End file.
